when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
R.O.B. Squad
"Damn the R.O.B. Squad. IT looks like these life-sized R.O.B.s are trying to kill me and my friends. Not even if I only had an old R.O.B. back when I was young. Well, I just tried R.O.B. games a little, and I played it on the N.E.S., but I just barely know if whenever if it's good or not. Well, gotta destroy 'em before things goin' for the worse." --Su Ji-Hoon, Investigating the Ruins The R.O.B. Squad is a group of enemies in The Subspace Emissary that are found exclusively on the Isle of the Ancients in the Research Facility, the Subspace Bomb Factory, and Outside the Ancient Ruins. Aside from defending the Isle of the Ancients, the R.O.B. Squad served a vital role in Tabuu's plot. Whenever the Ancient Minister dropped one of the Subspace Bombs, two R.O.B. Sentries were required to arm it, being sacrificed in the subsequent explosion. The R.O.B. Squad was initially under the command of the Ancient Minister, but during an attack on the Subspace Bomb Factory, Ganondorf took control of them, ordering them to attack the Ancient Minister. This cut scene is the only time R.O.B. Sentries can be seen using their beam firing ability. There are three (3) main variations of the R.O.B. Squad, each with their own unique design and attacks. Their trophies are collected by use of a Trophy Stand. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are a type of combat robots so that they could be serving for the Subspace Army. After the Subspace Armistice is signed, they could be separated to become part of serving the three (3) factions: the First Subspace Order (representing the Global Liberation Union), the New Subspace Army (representing the Coalition of the Red Star) and the Free Subspace Army (representing the Grand Alliance), but then they are only being upgraded into Sentry Elite R.O.B Squads by the New Subspace Army (but also can be hackable). In World War III, they are robots that serve for the Subspace Army and Tabuu that they could be part of attacking at both the Grand Alliance and the Global Liberation Union, but when serving for either the First Subspace Order, the New Subspace Army, or the Free Subspace Army, they will kill each other because of serving the three separate factions in three separate alliances. Sometimes, the New Subspace Army could upgrade them into Sentry Elite R.O.B Squads, a high elite robot squad of the New Subspace Army, but can be fought for either the Global Liberation Union or the Grand Alliance via hacking. Before the North African Crisis, they completed them for their military deployment in order to have a will to be serving for North Korea, the Subspace Army and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, and equip powerful attack moves and expensive weapons. In the siege of Kassala, they are attacking at enemies, but then they could support Fake Cala Maria, a mechanical giant mermaid robot that look like the real Cala Maria (who is different from the real Cala Maria by looking like a masked sci-fi robot) that it made by the Coalition of the Red Star. Later, in response of the Rah-Rah-Robot and her variants being deployed throughout the siege, they could have a giant R.O.B so that they can keep supporting Tabuu and the Subspace Army, including the North African Patriotic Front, the Nile River Coalition, the Afrika Korps, the Global Revolutionary Arrmy and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, until they will be serving for three separate factions as they would kill each other after Tabuu's death, the downfall of Subspace Army and the signing of the Subspace Armistice in Casablanca, Morocco. In Operation Buttertoast, they will make themselves strong, but they could use powerful attacks and keep serving for the Subspace Army and kill enemies, including the Buttertoast Alliance, the terrorists, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent. After the North African Crisis, they will kill each other if they are part of either the First Subspace Order, New Subspace Army or the Free Subspace Army, but only the New Subspace Army can upgrade them into Sentry Elite R.O.B Squads unless hacked. In their equipment and tactics, they will use powerful melee attack but they will use any kind of weapon they could carry with new skins so they will use a blaster, powerful missiles and a powerful series of attacks, and they could kill enemies as well. In battle, they will attack at enemies, but they will be protecting or killing each other if they served for either the First Subspace Order, the New Subspace Army, or the Free Subspace Army even when they formerly are serving for the Subspace Army. Now they will fight for themselves,Tabuu (formerly), the Subspace Army, the First Subspace Order (including the rest of the Global Liberation Union), the New Subspace Army (including the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star), and/or the Free Subspace Army (including the rest of the Grand Alliance), including villains (when serving for the Subspace Army and/or if serving for either the New Subspace Army or the First Subspace Order), heroes (if serving for the Free Sbuspace Army), especially, if also serving for the Free Subspace Army, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance. Category:Robot Units Category:Infantry Category:Units